europa_song_contestfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
U2
'U2 – irlandzki zespół rockowy, powstały w Dublinie w roku 1976, pod nazwą U2 występujący od 1978. W jego skład wchodzą: Bono, The Edge, Adam Clayton i Larry Mullen. Początki Zespół powstał w 1976 r. z inicjatywy młodego perkusisty Larry’ego Mullena, który w ogłoszeniu wywieszonym na tablicy ogłoszeń szkoły Mount Temple Comprehensive School w Dublinie (do której sam uczęszczał) napisał, że poszukuje chętnych do założenia zespołu rockowego. Na spotkanie założycielskie, które odbyło się w domu Larry’ego, przyszło sześć osób, przy czym Ivan McCormick, pomimo posiadania własnego sprzętu (gitara i wzmacniacz), od razu zrezygnował, gdy się okazało, że nie potrafi grać. Początkowo zespół stanowił zatem kwintet pod nazwą „Feedback”, jednak już po dwóch koncertach grupa zmieniła nazwę na „The Hype”. Po odejściu jednego z gitarzystów (brata The Edge’a – Dicka Evansa), w 1978 roku zespół przyjął nazwę U2. Muzyka U2 to kwartet uważany za jeden z tych, które zdefiniowały brzmienie rocka lat osiemdziesiątych, aczkolwiek nie jest to do końca prawda. Grupa zyskała światową popularność około roku 1983, podczas światowego tournée promującego płytę War. Jako jeden z nielicznych zespołów zdołali podtrzymać ten status aż po dziś dzień. Brzmienie grupy oparte jest na wibrującym, elektronicznie podrasowanym dźwięku gitary elektrycznej z zastosowaniem wielokrotnego pogłosu, melodyjnym, emocjonalnym śpiewie Bono i typowej dla nowej fali solidnie grającej sekcji rytmicznej. Zespół U2 na swojej płycie War zamieścił utwór pt. „Sunday Bloody Sunday” (Krwawa niedziela) odnoszący się do wydarzeń w Derry 30 stycznia 1972. Pomimo licznych zapewnień członków zespołu, iż piosenka jest pacyfistyczna i nie ma na celu nawoływania do walki, część radykałów z Irlandzkiej Armii Republikańskiej posługuje się nią jak hymnem. Dokonania muzyczne U2 można podzielić na trzy okresy, wyznaczane przez trzy dekady istnienia zespołu. Pierwszy trwał zatem przez całe lata 80., od wydania debiutanckiej płyty Boy w 1980 aż do częściowo koncertowego Rattle and Hum w 1988. Muzyka zespołu w tym okresie odznaczała się bardzo prostymi brzmieniami, opierającymi się na wibrującym brzmieniu gitary elektrycznej The Edge’a. Teksty z płyt wydanych w latach osiemdziesiątych traktowały głównie o sprawach wiary (October), sytuacji politycznej i sposobie życia (War), czy choćby pojęciu miłości i codzienności (The Joshua Tree). Drugi okres rozpoczął się w 1991 roku poprzez wydanie singla „The Fly” z płyty Achtung Baby i charakteryzował się diametralnie różnym brzmieniem i charakterem. Bono określił The Fly jako „ścinanie przez czterech facetów Drzewa Jozuego” (ang. The Joshua Tree) i jest to bardzo trafna charakterystyka tamtego okresu w muzyce U2. Członkowie zespołu zerwali z tym, co ich wyróżniało w latach osiemdziesiątych, stawiając na pierwszym miejscu eksperymentalne, pełne elektroniki utwory. Na lata dziewięćdziesiąte przypada też okres największych tras koncertowych U2, takich jak „Zoo TV Tour” czy „PopMart”. Fani charakteryzują albumy wydane w latach dziewięćdziesiątych jako „Trylogię” (Achtung Baby, Zooropa i Pop), jako że wszystkie trzy albumy były pełne nowych rozwiązań, poszukiwań miłości w zmaterializowanym świecie. Pop, wydany w 1997 jest uznawany za najbardziej mroczną i ponurą płytę U2, choć Bono sam przyznał, że album był próbą przebicia się przez technologiczną otoczkę do sedna życia. Po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej „PopMart” w 1998 roku U2 zniknęli na dwa lata z życia publicznego. Ostatni z wyżej wymienionych i trwający do dziś okres stanowi swojego rodzaju powrót do prostych melodii z lat osiemdziesiątych, czego zapowiedzią była wydana w 2000 roku płyta All That You Can't Leave Behind, przez część krytyków uznana wręcz za zbyt „prostą”. U2 odrzucili charakteryzującą zespół w latach 90. ironię, pastisz i elektronikę, stawiając na autentyzm i prostotę przekazów. Kolejnym krokiem w tę stronę przemiany była wydana cztery lata później płyta How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb, uznana za najbardziej osobisty album w historii zespołu. W listopadzie 2006 r. wydano kompilację 16 najpopularniejszych utworów U2 + 2 nowych („Window in the Skies” oraz „The Saints Are Coming” – cover grupy The Skids nagrany razem z zespołem Green Day) pod tytułem U218 Singles (nie była to pierwsza składanka największych przebojów zespołu – w 1998 r. ukazał się album The Best of 1980-1990, zawierający przeboje U2 z lat 80. i promowany singlem „The Sweetest Thing”, jego kontynuacją był wydany w 2002 The Best of 1990-2000, skupiający się na latach 90. i promowany singlem „Electrical Storm”). 9 grudnia 2006 r. , podczas koncertu w Honolulu, U2 zakończyło trwająca od 2005 roku trasę koncertową „Vertigo Tour”. W marcu 2009 ukazał się album grupy pt. No Line on the Horizon, promowany utworem „Get on Your Boots”. Zespół słynie z wykonywania podczas koncertów licznych snippetów, czyli krótkich fragmentów piosenek innych wykonawców (czasem także własnych kompozycji) wplatanych w grany właśnie utwór. Grupa znana jest ze spektakularnych, multimedialnych występów prezentujących ich tematyczne albumy. Muzycy U2 znani są ze stanowczych wypowiedzi o treści politycznej, społecznej i religijnej, a równocześnie zaangażowania w różne ruchy społeczne i charytatywne. W 2005 otrzymali od Amnesty International tytuł „Ambasadora sumienia”. Historia udziałów Kategoria: Artyści